brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO DC Super Villains Unleashed
THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION This page by User:IMCR8Z. LEGO DC Super Villains Unleashed is a custom LEGO video game. Unlike other DC LEGO games, the story focuses on the many villains found in the DC Universe, as opposed to the heroes in past games. Plot To be added Voice Actors *Mark Hamill - Himself, The Joker *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor *Dana Snyder - Clayface *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, The Penguin *Troy Baker - Arkham Knight, Two-Face *Richard Steven Horvitz - Brainiac *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Scott Menville - Robin *George Newburn - Superman *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Ron Perlman - Deathstroke, Bane *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Josh Keaton - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *James Arnold Taylor - Green Lantern (Guy Gardener) *Adam West - Grey Ghost, Batman (1966) *Burt Ward - Robin (1966) *Kevin Michael Richardson - The Joker (The Batman), Killer Croc, Trigon *Wally Wingert - The Riddler *Nolan North - The Joker (The Dark Knight), Scarecrow, Gorilla Grodd More to be added Characters Story Mode Characters More to be added Classic Characters More to be added Special Characters More to be added Tim Burton DLC Pack More to be added Shumacher DLC Pack More to be added Teen Titans DLC Pack More to be added Vehicles To be added Levels NOTE: Bonus levels are narrated by The Riddler Story Levels Bonus Levels More to be added 1 Million Studs Levels More to be added Hub The freeroam hub of the game takes place in both Gotham City and Metropolis. Gotham City is twice as big as it was in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and there is now a bridge that takes you to Metropolis on the far right side of Gotham. Metropolis, while smaller than Gotham City, is still quite large and has plenty of iconic locations to discover. In between both cities is Arkham Asylum, the main headquarters of the villains. Arkham Asylum Arkham Asylum, like in LEGO Batman: The Videogame, serves as the central base of operations for the villains. Below are the rooms you can access in Arkham Asylum and their purpose. Experiment Room Returning from the first LEGO Batman game, the Experiment Room is where you can create you customized characters. It has been upgraded to hold 8 different custom characters, like in LEGO games made since the first LEGO Batman. Maximum Security Cells Going from it's previously useless state in LEGO Batman, the Maximum Security Cell now has the same function as the Holding Cell from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, where you customize up to 8 bigfigs. Unlike in LEGO Marvel, you can color individual parts of each bigfig, and can choose what animations and voices the custom bigfigs have. The Riddler's Cell The Riddler's Cell has the same purpose as Deadpool's Room in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. You can buy Riddler Trophies found in bonus levels and in free roam to unlock extras, enter cheat codes, and view comics unlocked after finding the comic books in story levels. Cemetery Replaces the Villain Trophy Room from LEGO Batman. Each tombstone in the Cemetery represents a different level's minikit character. As in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, once all minikits in a level have been collected, you can go to the Cemetery to unlock a villain as they appeared in the first LEGO Batman game, at a cost of some studs. Additionally, a giant tombstone is found in the middle of the Cemetery. As you get Super Villain status in each level, a piece of the tombstone will be added. Get Super Villain status in every level for a surprise! Notes *"Villain Arena" is like Arcade Mode in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. *Mark Hamill is the character in peril. *Unlike the LEGO Batman games, John Stewart is the main Green Lantern in the story instead of Hal Jordan. *This game takes place in a different continuity than the LEGO Batman games. *Trigon has the same role in the story as Galactus in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. *Some levels in the game reference other media, DC or otherwise. **"Asylum SINISTER!" is a reference to the online LEGO Batman comic of the same name. Gallery VillainKit.png|A minikit as it appears in-game. Achievements Main Achievements More to be added DLC Achievements More to be added RATE What would you rate this custom video game? So Great It's EVIL!!! Amazing! Good Bad Horrible Polls for What Should Be in the Game None right now, check back later! Category:Custom Video Games Category:Customs